


Daffy Dialogues - Lisa's Future

by Mayhem_RJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Auto Junkyard, Burping, Chewing Tobacco, Dressing Like Bobby, F/M, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem_RJ/pseuds/Mayhem_RJ





	Daffy Dialogues - Lisa's Future




End file.
